Muhyou Tooru
Biography A magician who runs "Six ice magic law consultation office". It is the youngest and youngest genius who became the youngest and the highest rank "enforcer" in history, and executes the sentence to demons by magic law. Personality The main character of this work . A genius with the youngest ever in history to the rank of the highest ranking "enforcer" of a magician who is the director of "六 氷 魔法 法令 事務所" and is the only magical law enforcer allowed to execute . Doing a creepy laugh with 'Hijichi'. Although it seems to be very young, it is clear that what he wants to say, such as saying "Please follow me" because it is a severe realist who is a severe realityist and whose behavior is rough and it is getting aside as a criminal who has requested investigation of the spirit. For that reason it is easily misunderstood that it is a ruthless personality . However, in fact it is a friend of mind, owner of strong character of justice. It is a miserable but bad thing. Biko says "mouthful." The hairstyle is distinctive ( apparently sleepy ). Due to that, it is said to be a coarse or an onion. I like criminal matter and I am addicted to the drama "Inverse Gile Deka." I even read jabbin ( parody of jump ) all the time as long as I have time. With owner a few times brush of ordinary people, enforcement without spells is possible. It has a particularly powerful power among enforcers, such as successfully combining a magic law requiring 30 minutes of time and a passage certificate in less than three minutes. On the other hand, because it consumes a lot of bricks by enforcement, take good sleep. Usually I sleep three days and three nights after enforcement. Its excellent talent gathers respect for people, but often jealous. Although he was attitude to call his "best friend" who was jealous of his talent and fell into the darkness "Enko" and made an idiot attitude, in reality he is worried more than anyone and he forgotten him at any time Rather, I think he is my best friend even now. After the battle with Mick, the magic law book which I used until now has split into two. After that, it is overcome the trial which triple times output completed by Biko and Rio hands alone, and a trial of a user tried in just a few minutes. Also, the new magic book seems to put a considerable burden on the user, but Muhyo could withstand it as well. In the Vectol edition, since it was already possessed by the roots of the world before it was circulated around the world, symptoms such as "getting rid of it" occurred regularly no matter what. Even though it was short, it did not happen for 3 days at the longest, even the shortest occurred, but it did not happen even with a fire, but in fact it was not due to the root but it was found out that the brush flowed out to Rosy and it became coma due to its fatigue. Although it is unknown about age, it seems that it is more than middle school student in the West of the author. There is Neuro in Muhyo's "compatibility" of " Jump Ultimate Stars ", and Neuro seems to be on good terms with each other. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Six ice magic law consultation office